until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doug (UTDR)
Douglas Gabriel'' ''Garcia, often known as Doug, is a main character and one of the playable protagonists in Until The Dawn Rises. He is voiced and motion captured by Jeff Schine. Background Los Angeles, California Almost nothing is known about Doug's past, however it is reviled he was born in Los Angeles, is part Latin, worked as an intern for the D.J in an unnamed nightclub and he became the best friend of Jason and sometime later met Joshua Washington and his friends. Until The Dawn Rises Chapter 0 Doug is first appears in the chapter in the home theater with Shay Erickson, Nathan Davidson, Jake Barley, ,Chloe Finley and Leon Jameson, he watches as Chloe and Jeff play a video game and is amused when Jeff loses his temper for losing. However the amusement vanishes when Oliver Carswell enters the room asking for Hannah, Doug says he hasn't and chases after Oliver when the former dashes out of the room. Doug manages to catch up to Oliver and witnesses him panic which results in Doug slapping him, he is then shocked when Oliver informs him about Mike Munroe, Emily Davis, Jessica Riley, Matt Taylor, Ashley Brown, Keith Ramsay and Daisy Lee pulling a prank on Hannah Washington about the latter's crush on Mike, he and Oliver then split up and begin to search for Hannah. He is later seen with the others as Hannah runs out of the lodge and outside into a snowstorm, he calls out in concern, suddenly Grant Brody arrives and ask what happened, Doug defends himself and places the blame on the others (Minus Oliver) with him. He is surprised when Grant punches Mike in the face and calls out to him. Doug is seen once again later in the chapter, having joined Grant in his search for Hannah, he expresses his disdain for most of his friends, much to Grant's surprise. Doug is then frightened when a sudden bright light is seen in the woods, he also witnesses a shadow go off onto a trail when he and Grant come across a fork in the road. Doug remembers about a flashlight he grabbed back at the lodge and turns it on, he also finds a totem which to the audience is a death totem, he is disturbed when he sees himself and Hannah fall off the cliff in the sequence. Grant and Doug then find Hannah, he finds her freezing and gives her his jacket and happily smiles at her. However the moment is ruined when an unknown creature appears, Doug and Hannah are ordered to flee, the two run through the woods as Grant fires his pistol he took from the lodge, the two go through an abandoned and partly destroyed cabin, Hannah trips and Doug rushes to help her, he picks her up but unknowingly drops both the flashlight and his phone through a loose floor board. Doug and Hannah are then cornered at a cliff edge, they back up while the creature closes in on them, however Hannah then falls off, she is holding onto Doug's hand and pulls him with her, but Doug manages to grab a loose branch, he and Hannah witness flames shoot overhead of them and hear the creatures dying screams. When he looks up, Doug sees an unknown man reaching out to him, he looks up at the man and Hannah, with tears in his eyes, Doug is forced to drop Hannah, he pulls himself up and is almost saved by the man when the branch breaks due to his weight. Doug screams as he falls but is silenced when he falls onto a rock which fatally breaks his spine, he rolls into a clearing near Hannah, he then dies from his wounds as the chapter ends off with his eyes closing and his body going limp. Cause of Death Killed By * Hannah Washington (Caused) * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Unknown Creature (Indirectly Caused) * Broken Back When Doug is about to be rescued by the unknown man, the branch which was supporting him and Hannah breaks, he falls and fatally breaks his back when he lands on a rock, he rolls into a cave and dies from his wounds. Trivia * Doug is the first main character to die in Until The Dawn Rises. * Doug is the first character to kill a character, albeit caused when he was forced to drop Hannah to her death. * Doug is the first original character to appear, the second is Leon. Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Characters Category:UTDR: Characters